Take Me Away
by fairy-dust3
Summary: Short, Luby song-fic


This is all small really shitty Luby piece. It really makes very little sense. Set Season 10. The song is 'Take me Away' by FeFe Dobson – listen to it – it's wicked. Review if you want but I'm only gonna get bad reviews so...there you go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
I was waiting all my life to know you All about you And now... I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue All about you  
* * * * * "Luka?" "Yes." "When you were younger, did you ever...you know...think?" He sent Abby as puzzled look. "I must have thought a litle bit." "I mean, about the person you would end up with. Your true love?" Luka frowned, until his eyebrows almost met in the middle. "Is it that challenging a question?" "No...it is just...I don't really think I considered it. Why? Did you?" Abby smiled. "Yes. All the time. When I was five it was a prince riding to rescue me from a tall tower on a white horse. Then when I was twelve it was Jon Bon Jovi." Luka chuckled softly. "Why are you laughing?" "Nothing." "The hair was sexy." "I'm sure. Carry on." "When I was eighteen, it wasn't a particular person. It was just...this guy. A guy who would accept me for who I was and love me for it. A guy who would care for me. Make me laugh. Hold me when I was scared. You know?" "I know."  
* * * * * And in my mind it comes so easily But a feelings coming over me I wanna show you but there's nowhere we can really be free Everybody's watchin'  
* * * * * "So, wasn't Richard your ideal man?" "You know, I thought he was. I really did. To start off with he was kind and funny and loving. And he was handsome. But he changed." Abby sighed deeply. "People change," rationalized Luka. "You didn't change." He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't?" "You've always been kind, caring, considerate, you know." "Hmm..." "Why the hmm?" "It's nothing." "Luka?" "What was it like when you were with Carter?" Luka asked, quickly changing the subject. "It was different to when I was with Richard. With Carter it was like there was no one else in the world but me and him." "If that was so, then why did it end?" "He wanted to change me. Didn't want me anywhere near anything that contained alcohol." "He cares about you." "And we were so different." "How?" "I went to this charity event with him and saw him give away $10,000 without batting an eyelid. I can't even give away five bucks without feelings a twinge." Luka chuckled softly. "People are different."  
* * * * * Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?  
* * * * * "Why did you end it with Nicole?" "I did not end it. She did. She told me that none of it was true – the baby was a lie – and that she was leaving. And so she did." "Oh." "I suppose it wasn't meant to be." "So...then do you think we weren't meant to be?" "Don't go down that road Abby." "I'm not going down any road. I'm just asking." "I thought we were meant to be. But...it seems I was wrong. Very wrong." "Oh."  
* * * * * Take me away Take me far away from here I will run with you Don't be afraid Navigatin' at the steer.. Into the sun, we will run  
* * * * "Luka?" "Yea." "Why did we stop talking?" "Many things I think. There was the whole breaking up thing." "Well, yea, there was that." "And then, I suppose the fact that you went straight to Carter." "You said-" "I know what I said," he snapped. "I don't need reminding." Abby recoiled at the sudden change in his tone. "Then you killed my fish." "I didn't mean to." "Course." "I didn't! And I gave you new fish!" "That is not the point." Abby laughed. "You looked so pissed that day when you came back and spoke to the police." "Breaking, entering and aquatic mischief is something to get pissed about." "That's odd." "What is?" "That's exactly what I said when I was talking to Carter in the back of the police car." "What?" "He decided to call his lawyer, and I said 'What for? Aquatic mischief?' Just thought it was odd that you just said the same thing." "I suppose great minds think alike."  
* * * * I try... To remember when I was just a child In a room My.. Imagination used to run wild I never knew  
* * * * * "What was your childhood like, Luka?" "It has happy. My parents, my brother and I. We lived on a farm." "A farm?" "Yes. With cows and sheep and pigs and horses." "Oh." "My brother and I used to run about in the fields and sometimes drive the tractor." Abby laughed. "What's so funny?" "Nothing. It's just the image of little Luka running about this field and then hopping on a tractor. It's very sweet." "I am sure that it is."  
* * * * *  
  
Then nothing's ever as it seems to be When a dream collides with reality It should be easy when two people love each other truly Everybody's talkin'  
  
* * * * * "Why is love so hard?" "Beg pardon?" "Love. It should be easy. But it's not. Not at all." "I don't know about that Abby." "Come on. Even you, Luka Kovac, ER casanova, but have had some trouble in love." "I loved my wife. We never had any problems. Yes, we argued a bit, but couples do. Love came easy to us and it stayed that way." "Oh." "But...explain what you mean." "Well, love...it shouldn't have to be so difficult. I mean, look and you and me. I loved you but it was just so hard to try and keep it together. And Carter and Richard." "I see your point." "Isn't love meant to be easy?" "That is what they say." "Well, whoever said it is lying to us." "Perhaps it's just a myth t keep people happy."  
* * * * * Wouldn't it be good if people understand us  
* * * * * "Why are you going Luka?" "Hmm?" "Why are you going back to Croatia?" "I need to sort myself out. It has all become so complicated." "What has?" "Life. All of it. Relationships. Work. You know?" "Yea, I think I do."  
* * * * * Take me away Take me far away from here I will run with you Don't be afraid Navigatin' at the steer.. Into the sun, we will run  
* * * * * "Carter's new girlfriend is pretty, no?" "Luka, are you trying to hurt me?" His face became panicked. "No, of course not. I was just saying." Abby chuckled. "It's okay. Yea, she's pretty. She seems nice." "She does." "You never met her before?" "No, she must have come just after I left. Logically I mean. If you think about it." "If it's okay with you, I'd much rather not think about it." "No, you'd probably rather not."  
* * * * * Wouldn't it be good if people understand us Wouldn't it be good if we could be together Take me away  
* * * * * "What's it like in Africa?" "It is very different to here. Everything is so basic. It's almost easier." "How? I mean, there's nothing there. How can that be easier?" "In the Congo, the people are grateful if you even take the time to just talk to them, make them feel like someone cares about them. Here, the majority of the patients we see are selfish. They are never happy with the help we give them." "That is true. Bloody ungrateful bastards." Luka chuckled. "Better not let Kerry hear you say that." "Eh, she probably thinks the same as I do." "I suppose."  
* * * * * Take me away Take me far away from here I will run with you Don't be afraid Navigatin' at the steer.. Into the sun, we will run  
* * * * * "Luka?" "Yes." "Is that offer to go to Croatia with you to help you still open?" "Yes, of course." "I want to go with you." "You do?" "Yea." Luka's brown eyes lit up, in a way they hadn't for a long time. "Really? What made you change your mind?" "Everything here is just getting kind of on top of me. You know? It'd be nice to get away for a while. Just to see what it's like in different places. And I've never been abroad." "Never?" "No." "This is so...brilliant. It is just fantastic." "I mean that much to you?" Luka turned to look at her, his dark eyes burning into her hazel ones. "Abby, you mean everything to me." "Really?" "Yes." "Luka?" "Yes?" "I'm still in love with you." "Me too." He raised his hand to stroke her cheek. "Would I be out of line if I kissed you?" "Not at all." "Luka?" "Abby?" "Take me away."  
* * * * * I will run with you wherever you go.. Dont be afraid.. Lets runaway and at the steer Into the sun We will run 


End file.
